Mientras dormias
by Bet-hana
Summary: Kirito tiene un sueño donde él es el protagonista de un cuento de hadas "La Kiricienta" ¿Qué clase de aventuras le esperaran a nuestro espadachín solitario?. Un Oneshot para el reto de San Valentin con el tema de cuento de hadas del grupo de escritoras de SAO.


**Este fic es para el reto de san valentin del grupo de escritoras de SAO :D**

 **Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de Sword art online como el cuento de la cenicienta no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

" **MIENTRAS DORMIAS"**

 **.**

Un mes había pasado desde que se supo que el incidente de SAO había terminado, donde miles de jugadores quedaron atrapados por dos largos años de su vida. Un peligroso juego donde un "GAME OVER" representaba no sólo la muerte dentro de Aincrad, sino también en el mundo real.

Sin embargo, aquel ex-espadachín solitario que en estos momentos duerme plácidamente sobre su cama, terminó convirtiéndose en el aclamado héroe de Sword Art Online, tras derrotar al jefe final que terminó siendo nada menos que Akihiko Kayaba, creador del primer juego VRMMORPG y diseñador del NerveGear.

– ¡Nii-san ya me voy! – Gritó Suguha – ¡El desayuno está en la mesa!

El sueño de nuestro héroe fue interrumpido al escuchar una voz femenina llamando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios, finalmente se despertó. Sus pupilas grises recibieron sin ánimos los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraron por la ventana. Kazuto Kirigaya, mejor conocido como Kirito, había logrado regresar al mundo real y se podría decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo, no era así.

Algo le faltaba y su corazón se encargaba de recordárselo todos los días. Asuna, el destello que le brindó calidez a su solitario corazón, compartiendo con él los mejores días de su vida y con quien formó un lazo de amor tan fuerte que lo motivó a seguir adelante hasta su último aliento.

Ella junto con varios jugadores más, aun no lograba volver a la realidad.

" _Quizás sea sólo cuestión de tiempo"_ Se repetía a si mismo Kazuto cuando iba sin falta, a verla al hospital. ¿Cuándo será el día en que nuestro héroe podrá reencontrarse con su gran amor y al mismo tiempo conocerse por primera vez en el mundo real?

Con pesadez, el joven Kirigaya se levantó de su cama y se quitó el pijama dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día. Lo tenía todo planeado, primero bajaría a desayunar, después compraría algunas flores y se dirigiría al hospital como era habitual.

No le llevó más de una hora, desayunar y estar listo para marcharse. Mientras caminaba pensaba en los distintos lugares a los cuales le gustaría ir con su amada cuando despertara, el deseo y la esperanza palpitaban en su interior como una feroz llama. Al llegar al hospital la recepcionista lo reconoció de inmediato y lo recibió con un alegre "Buenos días", a lo que el joven respondió con una sonrisa.

Se encontraba frente a la habitación de Asuna, y sin embargo algo le impidió entrar, su mano estaba puesta sobre el picaporte pero no era capaz de completar la acción, sin saber por qué una terrible angustia lo invadió en ese momento, trató de no darle importancia, se sacudió la inseguridad y tiró de la manija.

El cuarto donde se encontraba la menor de la familia Yuuki, estaba perfectamente iluminado e impecable.

– Hola Asuna… – Su voz sonó tan baja que más bien parecía un susurro – Te he traído flores – Kazuto reemplazó las flores del jarrón y lo colocó sobre la cómoda junto a ella.

Contempló con ternura el hermoso rostro de su amada, tomó una de las sillas y la colocó junto a la cama de Asuna. Kazuto sonrió acariciando con la yema de los dedos los finos cabellos rojizos que sobresalían debajo del NerveGear.

– Siempre estoy pensando en ti Asuna ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – Le dijo con dulzura acariciando su mejilla.

Esperanzado en que sus palabras llegaran hasta ella, suspiró y con tranquilidad puso su mochila sobre sus piernas para buscar entre sus cosas, un libro que Suhuga le había prestado la noche anterior.

– ¿Te gustaría que te leyera un cuento? – Tomó el libro entre sus manos y miró sonriente el rostro de la chica – Suhu me sugirió que te leyera un cuento, dice que sería más interesante que escucharme hablar de cualquier cosa… – Paso la mano sobre su nuca alborotando los cabellos oscuros que caían por su cuello.

– Veamos… – Aclaró la garganta y abrió el libro en la primera página. – Hubo una vez una joven muy bella que no tenía padres, sino madrastra, una viuda impertinente con dos hijas a cual más fea. Era ella quien hacía los trabajos más duros de la casa y como sus vestidos estaban siempre tan manchados de ceniza, todos la llamaban Cenicienta…

Conforme Kazuto iba narrando sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados, le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos, se sentía extrañamente adormilado. En tres ocasiones su cabeza se dejó caer despertándolo al momento para reincorporarse y continuar con su relato, pero al final el sueño le ganó, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos.

Todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose en un pequeño y humilde cuarto el cual no reconocía. Un molesto golpeteo del exterior lo alarmó haciéndolo ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría de par en par.

– ¡KIRICIENTA! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Un hombre alto, de complexión delgada y cabello rojo que llevaba una banda roja con amarillo atada por detrás de la nuca que vestía con un traje anticuado color verde limón que parecía del siglo diecisiete entró gritando a la habitación.

Kirito se sobre exaltó al ver su viejo amigo de Aincrad parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

– ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y has el desayuno de una buena vez! ¡Mis hijas se mueren de hambre! – Gritó el pelirrojo claramente malhumorado.

– ¿¡K-Klein eres tú!?

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Refiérete a mi como "Señor Klein"! No seas igualado Kiricienta… – Miró con disgusto al joven parado frente a él. – ¡Y DATE PRISA! – Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, que terminó por romper uno de los ventanales.

– ¿Ah? ¿Kiricienta? –Kirito tomó un espejo que se encontraba sobre una mesita de madera y echó un vistazo llevándose una gran sorpresa – ¿¡Qu-Qué significa esto!?

Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. Su apariencia era como la de un vagabundo, traía puesta una camisa azul claro bastante percudida, un chaleco negro deshilachado que le faltaban un par de botones, unos pantalones rotos color café oscuro que estaban remendados con parches a la altura de las rodillas, también traía puesto un delantal amarrado a la cintura y finalmente una pañoleta blanca que le cubría la cabeza a manera de diadema.

Kirito se fue de espaldas contra el piso impresionado por lo que acababa de ver.

– Sera mejor que te des prisa papá, o el tío Klein se pondrá furioso… – Kirito escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Sobre la almohada de la cama se encontraba sentada una pequeña hada de cabello negro y vestidito morado.

– ¡Y-Yui! – Corrió hasta la cama y tomó a la pequeña hada entre sus manos, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la hija que adopto junto con Asuna cuando vivían en la cabaña.

– Jajaja ¿Por qué pones esa cara papá? Parece como si no me hubieras visto en años.

– Yui… pensé… – Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas – pensé que no volvería verte… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué pareces un hada?

– ¿Pero qué dices? Siempre he estado aquí, soy el hada que adoptaste ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Dijiste que podía decirte papá – La pequeña lo miró divertida.

– Ehh… sí, creo que tienes razón, debo estar confundido… – Dijo Kirito dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar donde las personas que conocía no eran las mismas.

– ¡KIRICIENTAAAAAA!

– ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?

– ¡KIRICIENTA EL DESAYUNO!

Los gritos de Klein y sus dos hijas hicieron retumbar todos los vidrios y puertas de la casa.

– Parece que ya se despertaron, será mejor que vayas – Dijo Yui preocupada.

Kirito no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación y atender a su llamado. Sentados junto a la mesa se encontraban Klein y sus dos hijas, Liz y Silica, que lo presionaban diciéndole que se apurara.

El pobre Kazuto preparó el desayuno como pudo e inmediatamente se los sirvió. Apenas acaba de llevar el desayuno cuando Klein ya le estaba dando nuevas órdenes sin darle oportunidad de comer algo.

– Lavas la ropa, sacudes la chimenea, barres la casa, trapeas, lavas los trastes ¡Ahhh! y no te olvides bañar a Misifus… – Klein señaló al gato gordo que se encontraba acostado sobre el sofá mirándolo con odio.

Kirito suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos. Las tareas domesticas parecían interminables, cada que creía que había terminado, aparecía Klein o Silica y Lizbeth para darle nuevas obligaciones.

– ¡No te olvides de limpiar mis zapatillas! – Le dijo Liz entregándole un par de zapatos.

– Si… – Le contestó Kirito desganado, mientras cargaba un cesto con ropa sucia.

– Tampoco te olvides de coserle los botones a mi vestido, se le volvieron a caer – Se acercó también Silica colocándole un vestido bastante pomposo sobre el cesto que le impedía poder ver hacia adelante.

– Si, si…

Yui seguía a Kirito a todos lados, parecía que nadie más a parte de él la podía ver, se dirigía al patio trasero cuando Misifus se atravesó entre sus pies haciéndolo tropezar, tirando el cesto de ropa sucia al suelo.

– Argg… Estúpido gato – Se quejó – ¿Are? ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo tomando una prenda que había caído sobre su cabeza.

– Debe ser la ropa interior de Klein – Contestó Yui viendo lo que Kirito sujetaba.

– ¡UHWAAAAAA! ¡QUE ASCOOOOO! – Gritó soltando de inmediato la prenda, restregándose las manos sobre el mandil.

– ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? – Se decía así mismo agotado.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, ¡Toc! ¡Toc! Se volvió a escuchar.

– Ya voy, ya voy… – Dijo Kirito abriendo la puerta.

– Soy el cartero y traigo una carta de parte del reino – Suhuga estaba parada frente a él vistiendo su atuendo de mensajero. – Es una invitación al baile que se celebrara hoy en la noche, todo el mundo está invitado, no falten – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kirito se quedó mirándola un momento mas no dijo nada, sabía que era en vano, nadie en aquel lugar era como el los recordaba.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la joven inquieta.

– No, no es nada. Gracias, yo les avisare…

Kirito se despidió y cerró la puerta. Estaba mirando el sobre cuando Klein apareció arrebatándole la carta de las manos, Silica y Liz corrieron a su lado para ver de qué se trataba.

– Es del reino – Dijo Klein – Parece que es una invitación para un baile…

– ¡El Rey Heathcliff ha invitado a todo el mundo! – Exclamó Silica emocionada.

Kirito estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó el nombre del ex líder de los caballeros de la hermandad de sangre.

– Es una celebración para conmemorar los diecisiete años de la princesa – Liz tomó la carta y leyó en voz alta – Príncipes de todos lados asistirán al evento… probablemente sean pretendientes para la princesa.

– ¿La princesa? ¿Te refieres a la hermosa jovencita pelirroja de cabello largo y bonita figura? – Dijo Klein con la cara sonrojada.

A Kirito le dio un vuelco el corazón, podría ser… _"¿Podría ser que se tratara de ella? ¿De su Asuna?"_

Tenía que comprobarlo, si bien, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera ella misma en este universo tan extraño, añoraba poder verla aunque sea una vez, iría a esa fiesta a como diera lugar.

Subió a su habitación a toda prisa, buscó en el armario algo que pudiera ponerse y encontró un viejo saco azul marino al que se le habían caído los botones. Lo sacudió y le arregló las mangas y botones, también limpió sus zapatos hasta dejarlos relucientes.

– ¿Cómo me veo, Yui? – Se paró frente a ella. Yui se echó a reír.

– ¡Ya casi es hora! Debo darme prisa – Kirito se peinó el cabello antes de salir y bajó con rapidez las escaleras.

En la entrada se encontró con Klein, Liz y Silica, quienes lo voltearon a ver perplejos.

– ¡Esperen! ¡Yo también voy! – Gritó Kirito parándose junto a ellos.

– ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas? ¿No me digas que creíste que tu también iras al baile? – Dijo Klein con voz socarrona.

– Por supuesto – Afirmó – La carta decía que TODOS estaban invitados, eso me incluye a mí también.

– Ciertamente la carta decía eso, pero… – Dio un par de pasos cerca de él – Seria una vergüenza que el Rey te viera con esta clase de fachas… – Klein tiró tan fuerte de la manga del saco de Kirito, que se desprendió desgarrándose por completo de los hombros.

Kirito lo miró aterrado, era el único traje que había logrado conseguir, no tenía otra cosa que ponerse para la fiesta.

– ¡Ups! Creo que se rompió – Sonrió de lado – Bueno, vamos.

Klein subió al carruaje, seguido de Liz. Silica le echó un último vistazo a Kirito sintiéndose apenada.

– Gomene, Kirito-san… – Dijo en voz baja y luego subió al carruaje.

Era la primera persona que lo había llamado por su nombre en lugar de "Kiricienta". El carruaje se puso en marcha, las ruedas giraron con tanta fuerza que salpicaron de lodo todo el traje y zapatos de Kirito.

Nada podría ser peor, su traje estaba arruinado y sus esperanzas de ir a la fiesta y ver a Asuna se desvanecían. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el asfalto y se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar la desesperación y las inmensas ganas que tenia de llorar.

– Papá… – Se acercó Yui a su hombro – No estés triste…

– Se terminó Yui… no podre ver a Asuna…

– Quizás yo pueda ayudar… – Kirito volteó a verla sorprendido. – Dicen… – Titubeó – Dicen que las hadas podemos hacer magia, nunca lo he intentado antes pero… podría funcionar – Yui lo miró apenada.

– ¿En serio? ¿¡De verdad podrías hacer eso por mí!? – Kirito la miró esperanzado, Yui asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Sip! Veamos… – Miró en todas direcciones – Párate justo ahí – Le señaló.

Kirito hizo caso a sus indicaciones y observó con atención el siguiente movimiento de su pequeña hija. Yui sacó una delgada varita de su vestido, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, después comenzó a agitarla alrededor de su padre. De la varita comenzaron a salir chispas y destellos que envolvieron a Kirito con polvo de hada.

Los ojos de Kazuto se maravillaron al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a iluminarse con un brillo dorado que finalmente se materializó convirtiéndose en un hermoso traje de príncipe.

Su traje era de un color negro tan oscuro como el de la noche, tenía detalles dorados en los bordes y en las mangas. El interior del saco era gris claro y la camisa era de un blanco impecable que llevaba amarrado un listón negro alrededor del cuello.

– Esto... ¡Esto es genial Yui! – Dijo contemplando su traje nuevo. – ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Son mancuernillas? – Kirito tenía un par de mancuernillas de cristal en forma de mariposa en cada una de las mangas.

Yui utilizó su magia de hada para convertir una calabaza en un hermoso carruaje negro con detalles en oro que combinaba perfectamente con el atuendo de Kirito.

– Recuerda papá – Le dijo Yui desde la ventanilla – La magia de las hadas no dura para siempre, el hechizo se desvanecerá a la media noche y todo regresara a la normalidad…

– No te preocupes Yui, regresare antes de que eso ocurra, gracias… – Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña hada.

– ¡Que tengas suerte, papá! – Gritó saludando con el brazo.

Kirito asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando llegó al castillo, se sorprendió mucho al ver la cantidad de gente que había en el evento, todas vestían sus mejores galas. Había príncipes y princesas de todos lados y justo al centro del salón había una gran pista donde las personas bailaban en parejas al ritmo del vals que interpretaban los músicos.

Kirito se paseó entre la gente buscando alguna señal de Asuna y fue entonces cuando vio a Heathcliff de pie frente al salón con su porte solemne y su rostro severo que apenas formaba una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, Kirito lo observó con cautela y al acercarse se dio cuenta que junto a él, estaba sentada una hermosa doncella, su inigualable belleza resaltaba entre todos, no había duda, aquella elegante princesa era Asuna.

Lucia hermosa con su largo vestido blanco con los bordes rojos, el strapless era en forma de corazón rojo con pequeñas piedritas de cristal. Llevaba un par de guantes blancos a medio brazo y el cabello recogido en un chongo con caireles y un par de mechones sueltos a los lados.

Kirito sintió un inmenso deseo de correr a hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Había una fila de apuestos príncipes que esperaban ansiosos su turno para poder cortejar a la princesa e invitarla a bailar. Cuando finalmente llegó su turno, se acerco a ella e hizo una reverencia extendiendo su mano para invitarla a bailar, Asuna tomó su mano y este le sonrió dulcemente haciéndola sonrojar.

Tomaron su posición en el centro de la pista y comenzaron a danzar viéndose directamente a los ojos. El vestido de Asuna ondeaba al compás de sus movimientos.

– No eres de por aquí… – Dijo Asuna en voz queda, pero perfectamente audible para Kirito.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Le sonrió.

– Porque es la primera vez que veo… – Se encogió de hombros sonrojada – Unos ojos como los tuyos…

Kirito también se sonrojó y ladeó la cabeza apenado por el cumplido.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó interesa.

– Me llamo Ka… – Dudó por un momento si decirle su nombre real o decirle el sobrenombre con el cual lo conoció. – Me llamo Kirito – Prefirió dar su sobrenombre por la nostalgia de recordar cuando se vieron por primera vez.

– ¿Kirito-kun…? – Repitió asombrada – Yo soy…

" _Asuna. Lo sé, eres el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que me casé y compartí los mejores días de mi vida dentro de SAO, la persona por la cual mi corazón late desesperadamente buscando la calidez que sólo tu sonrisa puede brindarle. Si supieras cuánto te he extrañado y qué todos los días voy a verte al hospital con la esperanza de ver tus hermosos ojos avellana de nuevo…_

 _Si supieras que te amo… que te amo en este mundo, en Aincrad y en la realidad…"_

–…soy Asuna Yuuki, mucho gusto – Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios tan radiante como ella.

– Asuna… es un bonito nombre, y tú también eres muy linda – La princesa se sonrojó.

En medio de tanta felicidad Kirito oyó sonar las campanas que le indicaron que el tiempo se había terminado, ya era media noche y en cualquier momento el hechizo desaparecería, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

– ¡Me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho!

– ¡Espera! – Asuna alcanzó sujetándolo de la manga antes de que se fuera. – ¿Vol- volveré a verte? – Lo miró angustiada.

Él la miró sorprendido, le dolía tener que separarse de ella, pero no le queda más remedio que marcharse… Le sonrió con ternura y acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

– Sí, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver, porque siempre sabrás donde encontrarme… – Le dio un tierno beso en la frente de despedida y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Por petición de la princesa, el rey ordenó a sus soldados detener al joven, pero fue en vano, lo perdieron de vista en el camino desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Kirito vio pasar a los soldados escondido detrás de un árbol, el traje de príncipe había desaparecido junto con la carroza, lo único que quedaba era una de las mancuernillas de cristal en forma de mariposa que traía entre las manos, la otra se la había dejado a Asuna antes de salir.

La princesa contempló la mariposa con una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con aquel apuesto joven que le había robado el corazón.

Al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la "normalidad". La princesa Asuna se había propuesto encontrar al apuesto joven de cabellos oscuros, por lo que se dio a la tarea de recorrer casa por casa buscando a una persona de llevaba por nombre Kirito y que tuviera el par de mancuernillas de cristal.

Al cabo de una semana, Asuna finalmente llegó a la casa de Kiricienta, llamó a la puerta un par de veces y en esta ocasión fue Klein quien la recibió. Kirito se encontraba limpiando la chimenea, tenía la cara y la ropa llena de ceniza y echó un vistazo al escuchar que alguien llegaba.

– ¡Papá es la princesa! – Gritó Yui emocionada.

Kirito abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Asuna entrar a la casa junto con varios soldados y su mensajera Suhuga.

– Buenos días, por petición del rey y la princesa, estamos buscando a la persona que posea el par de esta mancuernilla de cristal… – Exclamó Suhuga.

– ¡Juraría que yo tengo una igual! – Dijo Klein buscando ansioso entre sus pertenencias.

– Si no hay nadie más… nos marcharemos, disculpen las molestias.

– ¡Esperen! – Gritó Kirito desde la cocina.

– ¿Tu eres…? – Dijo Asuna al verlo. No podía reconocerlo ya que Kirito tenía la cara cubierta de Hollín.

– Él es Kiricienta, Mi Lady, un muchacho pobre sin importancia que siempre está sucio, además ni siquiera fue a la fiesta del palacio – Klein se interpusó en el camino de Kirito para que Asuna no pudiera verlo – No se moleste en…

– ¡ASUNA! – Gritó Kirito con desesperación.

Esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tenía para estar con ella y no permitiría que le arrebataran a su amada.

– E-este… como dije princesa, es un muchacho sin importancia… – Asuna trató de acercarse al joven pero Klein se lo impedía.

– Princesa, dudo que este muchacho pueda ser el que usted está buscando… – Dijo Suhuga – Sigamos con nuestro camino.

– Es que yo… – Titubeó la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de él.

– ¡ASUNAAA! ¡SOY YO, KIRITO! – Logró zafarse de Klein cayendo al suelo – Soy yo… soy yo Asuna… – dijo agitado sacando de los bolsillos la mancuernilla de mariposa.

– Kirto-kun… – Los ojos de Asuna se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡Kirito-kun! – se arrodilló junto a él abrazándolo con desesperación.

Kirito correspondió su abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y Asuna lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomó un pañuelo y limpió el rostro de Kirito encontrando sus encantadores ojos grises.

– Asuna, te amo… – Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.

– Y yo a ti Kirito-kun…

Cuando sus labios se juntaron con un tierno beso, Kazuto abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en la habitación de Asuna, miró a todos lados confundido, se había quedado dormido.

– ¿Todo fue un sueño…?

Kirito suspiró aliviado y sonrió al ver a su amada, se acercó para tomar su mano y depositarle un pequeño beso.

– Vendré a verte otro día Asuna… pronto estaremos juntos, lo sé.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Un mes después de que Kazuto rescatara a Asuna junto con el resto de jugadores que habían sido secuestrados por Sugou dentro del juego de ALO, finalmente podía sentirse tranquilo estando junto a su amada.

– ¿Sabes? Hace poco recordé que tuve un sueño muy extraño… – Comentó Asuna viendo divertida como Kazuto devoraba el sándwich que la había preparado.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo era? – Preguntó interesado.

– Pues… era como uno de esos cuentos de hadas, con princesas, príncipes, castillos y hadas… Yo era la princesa de un reino y había un joven que se parecía mucho a ti – Soltó una risita – Que estaba todo cubierto de Hollín

– Jajajaja si lo recuerdo…

– ¿Cómo que lo recuerdas? ¿Ya te lo había contado antes? – Preguntó confundida.

– No, eso fue porque… yo te lo conté mientras dormías.

 **FIN**

 **Y este fue mi reto para el día de San Valentín, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo a todos y espero que se la pasen bonito en ese día festejando con amigos o seres queridos :D**

 **Nos estamos leyendo! Bye byee**


End file.
